The Suite Life of Al and Mattie
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are twins living in the five star Topton Hotel. With Arthur, Francis, and their odd new friends what could possibly go wrong? The answer: A lot. AU; USUK, Franada SuFin
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, do we really have to go to school?"

"Now, what kind of question is that?"

"… A question that you should say no to!"

The older male shook his head and sighed. "Alfred, you have to go to school. It's not my rule, it's the law."

"Laws are meant to be broken, though! Come on Dad!" The thirteen year old Alfred whined louder, begging his father, Tino, to not make him go to school. He and his brother Matthew had just transferred to a public school in the middle of Boston after having lived in a small town for nearly all of their lives. There was another major difference for this small family: They now lived in a hotel.

Tino had worked for Topton Inc for the past fifteen years. During that time, he had married a beautiful young woman and the two had the twins together. However, when Alfred and Matthew were two, she was killed in a tragic car crash. Though Tino was devastated, he was determined to keep going for his two boys. He had worked in a smaller town where a branch of the Topton was located, but just a few weeks before, he had been transferred to the main headquarters in Boston. Pleased with his work, the owner of the hotel chain had offered Tino a deal he couldn't refuse: So long as Tino became his personal assistant, Tino and the twins could move into a suite at the Topton and only have to pay what would be rent.

"Mattie? I dunno. I ain't his keeper!" Alfred pouted and huffed, mad that his father was making him go to school. A moment later, Matthew came out of the bedroom the twins shared in a sweater vest and khakis. Alfred turned to look at him and smirked. "Dude, you look like a nerd."

"Alfred, be nice!" Tino sighed. Matthew glared.

"I'm trying to make a good first impression on the first day of school." Matthew looked his brother up and down, eyeing the worn out t-shirt and ripped pants he was wearing. "Unlike you."

"Dude, the only people who are gonna care are the bullies who'll shove you into lockers. This isn't Millcreak, bro. This is Boston. The Big Apple!" Alfred said brightly, throwing his hands into the air. Matthew sighed.

"That's New York City, Alfred."

"And _this_ is Boston! Come on, get with it!"

Matthew opened his mouth to argue, but figured that it wasn't worth it. Tino smiled at his boys and then shoved them out of the room, saying they would be late if they stayed too much longer. Alfred, of course, whined, but there was nothing he could do once he was shut outside, so he and his brother made their way towards the elevator.

"This is stupid." Alfred pouted as they stepped inside.

"Alfred, at least give it a chance." Matthew suggested as the doors closed and the elevator started to descend to the first floor.

"What if we do get shoved into lockers? I'm too cool for that!" Alfred said, sounding panicked. Matthew shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Alfred. No one's gonna shove you into a locker. People don't just go up to someone and do that."

Alfred shook his head. "Dude, have you seen the movies? People get shoved into lockers, garbage cans, and toilets. Especially in the city. We're not in Millcreak, Mattie. We're in the real world now! And Boston is gonna suck. Boston is gonna be so freaking awful and bad and—" His words were cut off as the doors opened and a beautiful sight stuck him just beyond the elevator.

There was a boy with golden blonde hair speaking with the hotel manager. His eyes were a vivid green and his lips were beautifully shaped. Alfred was simply dumbstruck as he stood there and didn't even notice that the elevator doors were closing on him until Matthew pulled him by his sleeve out into the lobby.

"Alfred, what the hell are you staring at?" Matthew asked, looking around. Alfred pointed.

"Him."

Matthew followed Alfred's arm and looked over at the boy who was at the front desk. "Arthur?"

"Is that his name? How the hell do you know it?" Alfred asked accusingly. Matthew put his hands up.

"Unlike you, I pay attention to what goes on where we live. Arthur is the candy boy. His mother is a maid here and he was able to get a job selling candy at the little kiosk—"

"Pff, kiosk is a funny word." Alfred giggled and Matthew glared.

"Anyway, with school starting, he needs to rework his schedule, so that's probably why he's talking to the manager."

"Dude, he's hot!"

"Alfred, he's not your type. He's actually, you know, _smart_. Not an idiot. Down to earth." Alfred simply pouted.

"He's so gonna fall in love with me."

* * *

><p><em>First chapter is short, please don't kill me<em>

_Anyway, I just LOVED the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, so I had to do something with it! I hope you all like it! Arthur is Maddie, Francis is London, Alfred is Zack, Matthew is Cody, Tino is the Mom and will also have a love interest~ Other characters will pop up too and I'm gonna stray from the main show a bit. Updates will be few and far between as usual. Sorry! I have so much school work, even over break and it's crazy! I'll try to update everything eventually! Promise!_

_Reviews are LOVED! So please review if you are able to! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Final Author's Note

Well I guess this is a little late and long overdue.

How is everyone? Good I suppose, right? It's been about two years or so, maybe more, maybe less. Looking back on these works that I published, I see a LOT that needs to be worked on. Now, now, don't say it. Yes, at the time, they were my very best writing, but now? Oh dear GOD no. No, no, no. I cringe at that thought.

I have to say that I've lost inspiration for writing in this fandom, if that hasn't been obvious already. It's too yaoi-obsessed, and frankly, I like the het pairings better. As the years went on I fell in love with fem characters and roleplaying had an effect on me that made my writing and characters change for the better. I still enjoy my yaoi and I adore yuri, but I feel that any het stories I would write wouldn't be as appreciated in the fan fiction fandom

I've also come to realize that writing fan fiction is no longer profitable for me at the moment. I've learned all I can from it. Now it's time for me to really expand my writing abilities and write my own original works. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll see it on the shelves.

I'm not done with Hetalia by any means. I roleplay on Facebook under the name Alfred ChickenNugget Jones. If you're a roleplayer, hit me up! But do keep in mind that my Alfred is straight :)

I am thankful for all that this has taught me. I'm thankful for the friends I made. I'm thankful for that one Spanish class where I goofed off, googled The Secret Saturdays (my favorite show at the time) and stumbled across fan fiction. I'm grateful for my horrid OCs and Mary Sues. And I'm very grateful for the stories I have written here and all the reviews I have received. I added it up once. I think I have a little over 2,000 reviews total. Wow!

Anyway, if this note has not already been obvious enough, I am not continuing any of my stories. I'm really sorry, but please understand that after over a year I have lost all inspiration, I have schoolwork to do, and those stories aren't worth my time. My style has changed and my writing is much better. I don't have time to go back and edit every little thing.

I wish you all luck and good health. I wish you the very best in your writings and readings. I hope you all continue to enjoy the Hetalia fandom as I do, despite its feminizing male characters, yaoi obsessed, fem-hating tendencies. If you're ever looking for a sane fan to talk to, I'm always on my Facebook account :)

Thanks for all the support you have given me. It has gotten me through a lot of hard times. I can honestly say I love you all and I can only wish the best for all of you

~Kat


End file.
